Brea
The All-Maudra's Youngest Daughter Clever Princess |origin = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (2019) |species = Gelfing |occupation = Princess of the Vapra Clan |home = Thra |goal = Free Thra from Skeksis power. |family = Mayrin (mother) Seladon (older sister) Tavra (older sister) |friends = |romance = Rek'yr |enemies = SkekSo SkekVar SkekSil SkekTek SkekMal SkekOk SkekEkt Gruenaks Seladon (formerly) Arathim (formerly) |powers = Dreamfasting Flying Retractable wings Longevity |possessions = Her journal Sword Shard of the Crystal of Truth |type_of_heroine = Monarch Rebellious Truth-Seeker }} Princess Brea is one of the three main protagonists of Netflix's and Jim Henson's dark fantasy adventure series, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She is the daughter of the All-Maudra Mayrin and the younger sister of Seladon and Tavra. She, Rian, and Deet bring together all seven of their clans in an attempt to start a rebellion against the Skeksis and learn the true extents of their power and save the world. Biography Background Brea is a Gelfling Princess of the Vapra clan who lived during the Age of Division. This was before the Skeksis ordered the execution of the Gelflings. She was is the youngest daughter of Mayrin, the All-Maudra of the Gelflings. She bores of the royal life and prefers to read the books and remain in the library of Ha'rar. This signifies she has a fascination with history and a love of books and craved adventure. The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Personality Brea was a very intelligent and clever Gelfling who would mostly hang out in in a library rather than attend her duties as a princess. Though she finds her studies as a princess tiresome, she wishes to go out into the world by joining Rian and Deet to spark the rebellion against the Skeksis. She could not get along with her eldest sister, Seladon. According to Tavra, they are actually quite similar, being that they are both stubborn and have a complicated relationship with each other. However, after the death of their sister, Brea and Seladon fully reconciled because they are all the family they have left. She also cares deeply for Deet, Rian and Lore over their journey. Physical Appearance Brea is about the age of a human teenager, with fair skin, pink lips, hazel eyes, and long platinum blonde hair with two mini-braids. She used to wear a circlet to signify her status as a princess and had an elegant light blue, long-sleeved dress that was covered by a pink overall dress. At Order of Lesser Service, Brea was forced to wear a shorter dress and a dark blue and dull mustard yellow jester hat that had two bells that jingled as she walked. However, she discarded the hat as soon as she left the Order of lesser Services. Unlike her dress when she was in her royal duties, Brea's Abilities * Retractable Wings **'Flight:' Revealed in the prequel, unlike Kira, who could only use it to slow her falls, Brea can fly with her wings and slow down her falls when she jumps down from tall heights. * Gelfling Magic - 'Brea has powers and abilities just like other Gelflings **'Dreamfasting: Brea can share her memories and thoughts with other Gelfling and vice versa whenever she is in physical contact with other Gelflings by touching hands. When she dreamfasted with her mother, they were summoned by Aughra to the Dream World and was able to communicate with her and her other friends, even though they were in different parts of the world **'Longevity '- As revealed in The Power of the Dark Crystal, Gelflings can live for centuries, as with Jen and Kira. It possibly means that Brea ages the same rate as they do and is at the equivalent of a teenager. * Knowledge: Brea spends time in the library and has grown with vast knowledge. **'Writing' **'Excellent Memory: '''Brea has excellent memory, being able to remember what the Auryale looked like. **'Reading Books: Brea was capable of reading piles of books and learn so much. **'Drawing: '''Due to having a journal, Brea can be an excellent drawer as she drew the symbol of the Gelfling Clan that she witnessed in the library. **'Translating: Brea is able to translate ancient Gelfling runes, which is what she did before she met Lore. *'''Connection to Thra: '''Similar to other Gelfling, Brea and her race are the closest connection to Thra and to Mother Aughra. Navigation Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Elves Category:Dark Fantasy Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Main Protagonists